


Kiss me

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [27]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>"kiss me, my asshole cheating ex is walking this way" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Sitting at the bar with a tumbler in front of him, Ben let his eyes wander, over the old tables in the corner surrounded by some younglings, drinking something, probably apple juice, assumed from the way their face still beamed this childishness. Suddenly the door busted open and a familiar face came into the bar. Ben went still before he took a look to his side, where a man around his age sat, also nursing something similar to Ben’s whiskey.

Ben leaned forward and whispered into the man's ear.

“Please can I kiss you? My cheating ex boyfriend just came in and…” The man turned around, captured his lips and stopped him from talking more. Oh, his lips were nice, Ben thought as he buried his fingers in the man's sandy brown hair while the man's hand went around his hips, pulling him and the chair he was sitting on closer.

Just as it got really heated, tongues dancing around each other, a noise came from behind Ben, then a “Ben?” with that so hated voice.

Against his will, Ben parted from the man, smiling at him and only then noticed how beautiful he was. Turning around, Ben glanced at Max' face.

“Hey Max.”´He said, keeping his tone natural.

“Hello Ben.” Max turned his eyes to the man who was still clutching Ben's hips tightly and was pressing his face into his neck, smiling against the skin there.

“Ben, who is this?” The man behind him asked and stroked a hand over Ben's side and then curled his fingers around his rips, possessively. He was either a rather good actor or something else that Ben couldn’t think of right now.

“Oh that is Max, the ex boyfriend I told you about? The one who cheated on me?”

“Oh that asshole.” The man behind him said as if he was remembering it and then his blue eyes stared at Max.

“I’m Mike. Now I finally have a picture of that asshole, thank you.” Mike, wait his name was Mike?, said and held onto Ben even tighter. Slowly, Ben's cheeks filled with blush and he curled a hand over one of Mike's.

“Mike.” He half whispered and chuckled then.

“How are you doing, Max?” Ben asked, more of politeness than really caring while Mike pressed a smile into his skin, whispering into his ear “I like how my name sounds in your voice, how does it sound when you moan it?” Ben ducked his head and turned to Mike, ignoring Max as he tried to speak.

“I don’t know, you wanna find out?” He answered and plugged him back into a heated kiss, Max forgotten at his side. Oh how he missed kissing and touching. It has been ages. 

“He is gone.” Mike muttered against his lips and smiled before kissing him again.

“But do we have to stop?” Ben asked.

“Not really.”

* * *

 

_7 Months later._

“Oh hello, Ben” Ben looked up from where he was perched on the bench in the park, waiting for Mike to get back with their ice cream.

Oh, it was Max.

“Hello.” Ben said, taking a quick look over him before dipping his eyes back to the phone resting in his hands. Kindly ignoring him.

“And where is your cover boyfriend now?” Max sneered as he sat down next to him, taking up a lot of space. Ben suppressed a growl.

“Getting ice cream.”

“Sure. Just say you are still not over me. We could go back to having great sex.”

“You do realize that you are not half as good in bed as you think you are.” Ben returned and then thought about a thing. “It's now fiancé by the way.” He held his hand out with a silver band gleaming on his finger.

“Oh hey... wait, Max right?” Mike said as he approached, dropping a kiss on Ben's hair before giving him the ice cone and sitting down on the other side of Ben.

“Was he annoying you?” Mike then asked, worried as he curled an arm around his hips, pulling him away from Max.

“Yeah. He said you were my cover boyfriend because I still am not over him.”

“Would you please remove your presence from this place? It’s our anniversary today.” Mike nearly growled and glared around Ben at Max who was now inching away from them slowly. Ben was contently sitting pressed against Mike, smiling into his ice cream.

“Yeah, whatever” Max grumbled and stood up, walking away.

“Well thanks, knight in the shining amour.” Ben said as he leaned back in Mike's arm.

“I always do love to save my fiancé.” Mike dipped him into a soft kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
